Eagles' Peak (mountain)
Eagles' Peak is a relatively small mountain located in the Piscatoris area. Found in northern Kandarin, it marks the southern border of the Piscatoris woodland, a largely uninhabited forest found west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Because it is fairly far from any civilisation but the gnomes, Eagles' Peak is a popular destination for naturalists and researchers. At the same time, though, the subterranean caves that sprawl beneath it have made it the home of thieves and others fleeing the law of Kandarin. The mountain is surrounded by thick underbrush and rough terrain, making reaching it from any side difficult. The mountain's only reliable path up the mountain begins on its south-eastern corner. Players with 25 Agility can use a shortcut on the northern side which leads directly to the mountain's peak. Getting there There are a number of ways to reach Eagles' Peak such as: *Walking north-west from Ardougne, or west from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. *Using the fairy ring network (code ) to travel to Piscatoris and then heading south. *Using Kathy Corkat's rowing boat to travel there from the Piscatoris Fishing Colony (costs 50 coins). *Riding a polar eagle, desert eagle or jungle eagle to the giant eagle's lair inside the mountain. Features Woodcutting locations The woodland surrounding Eagles' Peak is crowded with standard trees and oak trees. It also has nearby yew trees that border the undergrowth on the north and eastern sides. The closest bank for those who have not completed Swan Song is in the southern Tree Gnome Stronghold. Those that have completed Swan Song can bank in the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Kathy Corkat can take players between Eagles' Peak and the colony on her boat for 50 coins each ride. Hunting spots The Piscatoris Hunter Area is an excellent place to train Hunter, containing ruby harvest butterflies and prickly Kebbits, as well as many other Hunter creatures. Wild ferrets can be found north-west of the mountain and can be caught using a box trap. These, in turn, can be used alongside a rabbit snare to capture rabbits, which dwell in holes throughout the forest. The Eagles' Peak quest must be completed to catch either of these. Eagles' Peak Dungeon Within Eagles' Peak is a small tunnel system, which features heavily in the Eagles' Peak quest. Several giant eagles can be found here. Those that have completed the Eagles' Peak quest can use the eagle transport system here by lassoing the eagles with a rope. These eagles can be used to fly to other destinations, including the Uzer Hunter area, Feldip Hunter area, and Rellekka Hunter area. The lairs in which the other eagles nest must first be cleared from the outside before players can use them. Personalities *Nickolaus, who was sent by the Ardougne Zoo to obtain a ferret specimen for the zoo's display. He goes missing, however, and can be found in the Eagles' Peak Dungeon during the quest, after which he can be found in a small campsite on the mountain's northern side. *Several eagles can be seen flying around the mountain's peak. They cannot be interacted with. Category:Kandarin Category:Mountains